custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shearok
Shearok is a young Drosabeato warrior of the Water Clan. History Life as a Drosabeato Warrior Learning to be a warrior of the Water Clan, young Shearok was trained in the fighting technique known as Fluid style. Just as she was beginning in female tournament fights, she sought the tutilage of legendary warrior and trainer, Regarr of the Stone Clan. At first, he rejected training her, but after a year of honing her skills and persistent asking, he reluntantly agreed to train her. Within twenty years, Regarr had trained her the other five fighting techniques of the Drosabeato Clans. She then began tournament fights. Her first fight was against Aquraa of the Water Clan. At the beginning of the fight, Aquraa had the upper hand, but as she was about to deliver the final blow, Shearok counterattacked and continued on the offensive until Aquraa was left unconscious. Since that first fight, Shearok had fought in twenty-nine tounaments withing ten years . She had won twenty-five of those fights and lost only four. She had been all over the island, Trogona, fighting in all the arenas, including the Arena Omnicoria. She had also gained the attention of some of more experienced fighters such as Vollus, Dujar, and Kahmenek of the Fire Clan, Worpax, Prila, and Viritila of the Earth Clan, Epana and Glaciae of the Ice Clan, Yahne and Zamris of the Water Clan, and Winduss and Xanohs of the Air Clan. However, the more tournaments she fought and the more she honed her skills with Regarr, the more Shearok believed that there should be no segregation between male and female tournaments. As she saw it, females are just as tough, if not more so, than males. After five years and fifteen more fights, she decided to confront the Trogona Leaders on this issue, but Regarr warned her that they would not listen. She ignored his warning and confronted them anyway. Although they listened to her claim, both of them refused to change the regulations of the tournaments for fear of getting two victors of the same gender in Leadership Fights. But Shearok won't give up on this issue. Two-hundred years and four-hundred fights later, she attended the Leadership Fights with Regarr. Once Xanohs had won against his opponent, Kahmenek, Shearok challenged him. Immediately, Xanohs refused to fight her, but after some convicing, he agreed but only if he was allowed a day to rest. The next day, they fought. At first, Xanohs had the upper hand, cornering Shearok and thwarting every one of her attemps to counterattack. Then, she noticed a pattern in his fighting and used that knowledge to gain the upper hand. She quickly turned the tables on him. However, as she landed the final stroke, an electric bolt from her weapon shocked Xanohs, causing him to colapse. After she realised what happened, Shearok dropped her weapon and dropped to her knees in shock. She was later arested for using modified weapons and spent the night in prison. Refuge on Xia She was then busted out by Regarr, and, with the assistance of the newly appointed leader, Epana, the two made it to the docks, where they met with Regarr's friend, a Vikarian warrior named Thorode. He had a ship docked. Once Shearok and Thorode were on board, they set sail to Nornoss, leaving Regarr behind. Once Thorode got his supplies from Nornoss, he and Shearok set sail for the island of Xia. Once there, she met a Vortixx by the name of Kaanua. After Thorode made an exchange with her, he asked her to take Shearok and to keep her name and wareabouts a secret. Kaanua accepted his terms, and after evaluating her skills, gave her a job as her security guard. Before she did, though, Kaanua trained her on how to use a blaster. She then gave her a Nynrah Ghost Blaster. Her first duties were to protect the manufaring sites in her factory. At one point in time, she came across a thief who called herself Rya trying to steal a prototype vehicle. She gave chase to Rya, managing to cut her off. After a quick fight with Rya, Shearok emerged victorious, but Rya slipped away when Shearok turned her back on her. She later found out from Kaanua that Rya was part of a group called the Creed of Thieves, a group of master theives that was thought to be wiped out. In fact, she was the first to make contact with that organization in over a thousand years. As a reward for repelling Rya, she got to keep the vehicle. Some time after that, Shearok found that prototypes for a new blaster were stolen. Once she found the culprit, who she later found out to be the Dark Hunter, "Link" , she instantly gave chase. It took some time, but she finally wore him down. When she did, the culprit fought back, but she quickly disarmed him. However, his associates, who she later found out to be "Mimic" and Amphibax, came to his aid and defend him while he loaded the stolen goods to their vessel. Then, his associetes captured her, bound her and blinded her temporarily with a virus. Dark Hunters When the virus wore off, she found herself on the island of Odina. There, she was forced to fight one of her captors. When she won, she was given two choices: join the Dark Hunters or die. Fearing for her life, she reluctantly joined the Dark Hunters. To be continued... Personality Being a Drosabeato warrior of the Water clan, her mood is as fluid as the water. Despite her age, Shearok has proven herself to be a great and cunning warrior. She also believes that there should be no separation of fights between male and female warriors, which is why she challenged Xanohs when he won the Fight for Leadership. She is headstrong, determined, and at times rash and ill-tempered. She also has a high value of honor, which was severely impactede when she was framed and had to leave her island home. After her time as a Dark Hunter, she felt a sense of guilt for her part in the organization prior to the Toa/Dark Hunter War. This feeling was amplified when she found out she was being led astray by the Makuta-run group known as the Corporation, so much so that she felt her banishment to the Pit was justified. However, her time in the Pit, in the Aqua Magna ocean, and in Karda Nui has revigored her warrior spirit. She has matured since facing fates such as these. Overall, she is a tough as nails individual who wants to redeem herself. Abilities and Tools Being a Drosabeato, she has the ability of flight, due to her wings, and equilibrium, which allows her to stick to almost any surface. Being a Drosabeato from the Water clan, she moves with a fluidity that other clans cannot, as well as being able to last longer under water or liquid protodermis and skidding on the surfaces of both. With the tutelage of Regarr, she learned all six styles of Droabeato fighting and can switch from style to style with relative ease. When she became a Dark Hunter, she learned new skills to make her a more effective theif and warrior. After being mutated by the Pit mutagen, she lost the ability to breathe air and to fly, but gained the ability to breathe underwater and withstand extreme pressures. After being transformed by energized protodermis, she became amphibious, re-gained her ability to fly, and gained the ability to extract water or liquid protodermis from the air to form a concentrated blast. Her resilience to extreme pressure had been weakened, though. She normally only uses her simple, double-tipped, short spear, although she used other weapons over the millennia. Those weapons included a variety of swords and launchers, including the Nynrah Ghost Blaster. In her hands, and in the hands of other Drosabeato, the Nynrah Ghost Blaster fires a concusive blast that can punch through most substances. Category:Characters Category:Dark Hunters Category:Water